En Otras Vidas
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: Estar enamorado en secreto de alguien que no sabe que existes es difícil. Es todavía peor cuando ese alguien además es el inalcanzable hijo del Hokage. [SasuNaru, AU, serie, Prólogo.]


∞ **Titulo: "**_**En Otras Vidas**_**"**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_.

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, **AU**, serie, fluff.

∞ **Pareja: SasuNaru.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Naruto no es mío ni tampoco sus elementos, Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. No escribo esto con fines de lucro, simplemente hago esto por diversión y un poco de ocio.

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**En OtRaS ViDaS**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Prólogo**

**S**asuke tenía seis años y era el hijo menor de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha.

El clan Uchiha era sumamente respetado en la aldea de Konoha, que era donde residían. Por lo tanto, desde que tenía uso de razón, Sasuke siempre había escuchado sobre lo importante que era ser un gran shinobi para mantener el orgullo de su familia y de su clan. Un buen ejemplo era su hermano mayor, Itachi, quien era un ninja sumamente reconocido y el cual Sasuke admiraba totalmente, siendo su ejemplo a seguir.

Así pues, el pequeño Sasuke estaba decidido a ser tan bueno como su hermano, por lo que cuando la ocasión se presentaba, nunca perdía la oportunidad de pedirle que le ayudase a entrenar, lo que Itachi podía hacer pocas veces ya que por lo regular siempre se encontraba ocupado con una misión tras otra.

A pesar de que practicaba a diario, en ocasiones Sasuke se frustraba, pues sentía que a pesar de sus esfuerzos no conseguía mejorar lo suficiente. Tampoco ayudaba a su moral que su padre fuese un hombre de carácter adusto, estricto, poco afectuoso y que carecía de la empatía necesaria para motivar a su hijo menor, pues en las ocasiones que había llegado a observarlo practicar, no perdía la oportunidad para criticar sus fallos, sin soltar ni una sola vez alguna palabra de aliento. Así que era prácticamente el trabajo de Mikoto el reconfortar a Sasuke; pero pese a tener una madre cariñosa, a su corta edad el pequeño Uchiha deseaba fervientemente también contar con la aprobación de su padre.

Es por eso que aquel día como usualmente hacía, Sasuke estuvo intentando dar acertadamente con los kunais a los blancos que se encontraban dibujados en los árboles del patio trasero de la casa. Como en ya otras tantas ocasiones, no consiguió dar acertadamente a todos ellos, a pesar de que llevaba algunas semanas intentándolo una y otra vez. Y como ya antes había sucedido, al pasar por allí Fugaku no perdió la oportunidad de comentar acerca del terrible trabajo que Sasuke estaba haciendo.

Después de eso, Sasuke ya no tuvo ningún ánimo para continuar con su práctica.

Algo decaído, el pequeño Uchiha decidió entonces salir de su hogar. Normalmente se habría dirigido hacia el bosque donde solían entrenar los miembros de su familia y que se encontraba aledaño hacia el área poblada donde el clan se alojaba, porque era uno de los sitios que Itachi frecuentaba con regularidad. Sin embargo lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era encontrarse con algún otro de sus familiares, ya que Sasuke sabía de antemano que su hermano no iba a estar allí, pues se encontraba fuera, llevando a cabo una de sus misiones.

Así que en cambio prefirió optar por hacer una pequeña excursión a las áreas cercanas del bosque que rodeaba la aldea. Usualmente el dar paseos en solitario entre los árboles, era capaz de hacerle encontrar una manera de despejar su joven mente.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, lo que Sasuke acabó encontrando no fue tranquilidad.

Después de haber estado caminando casi cerca de una hora, Sasuke había dado por casualidad con un claro el cual había visitado pocas veces, que se caracterizaba por tener tres grandes postes de madera fijos en el suelo. Animándose a ir un poco más lejos, el pequeño Uchiha acabó adentrándose más en el bosque y fue así como encontró ése _algo_ que ciertamente no esperaba.

Allí, en un espacio entre un grupo de grandes árboles, se hallaba un niño, que lo más distinguible sobre él era su cabello rubio, además de la ropa que llevaba puesta, que se trataba de una camiseta naranja con un espiral rojizo y pantalones cortos azules a juego con sus sandalias. Pero todo esto era algo insignificante comparado con el hecho de que aquel niño desconocido parecía estar practicando y ante la mirada interesada de Sasuke, soltó de sus manos un aluvión de shurikens que fueron a incrustarse en diferentes árboles, dejando ver que aparentemente había fallado totalmente. Sin embargo, para total sorpresa del pequeño Uchiha, aquel niño rubio procedió entonces a dar un gran salto, alcanzando el shuriken más cercano y al mismo tiempo, apoyando un pie contra el árbol, usándolo para impulsarse al siguiente árbol y recuperar así el shuriken siguiente. El niño rubio continuó así hasta que finalmente tomó el último de ellos, dejándose caer al suelo con facilidad.

Cautivado, Sasuke comenzó a acercarse más y más para poder observar mejor al otro infante y de ese modo, cuando el rubio volvió a arrojar nuevamente todos los shurikens, en esta ocasión el pequeño Uchiha fue capaz de ver mejor hacia donde habían ido a parar, dándose cuenta de que no había marcas en ninguno de los árboles, lo que quería decir que los shurikens se habían incrustado en el mismo sitio que la primera vez.

Sasuke quedó completamente fascinado, pues si hubiese visto hacer eso a alguien de mayor edad, como un adulto o un joven genin, aquello no tendría mucho interés, no obstante aquel niño no parecía ser mayor que él, por lo que atraído y queriendo observar desde más cerca, avanzó unos pasos más sin fijarse demasiado en donde pisaba, por lo cual no fue sorpresa que acabase aplastando unas cuantas ramas, cosa que ni siquiera notó pero que fue suficiente para llamar la atención del otro niño, que se giró al instante hacia su dirección.

El pequeño Uchiha se quedó paralizado, sin saber realmente qué hacer o decir, sin embargo no necesitó pensar demasiado ya que el rubio fue el primero en hablar.

- Hola -fue lo primero que dijo, con algo de confusión- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te perdiste?

Sasuke frunció el ceño, porque aquello sonaba a algo que definitivamente un adulto diría.

- No -respondió sin titubear- Estoy dando un paseo -replicó, como si quisiera que el otro pusiera eso en duda-.

Ahora que lo veía de frente, Uchiha podía notar otras cosas que antes no, como que los ojos de aquel niño eran azules y que en sus mejillas llevaba unas curiosas marcas.

- ¿Estás seguro? -preguntó nuevamente-.

- Sí -respondió, un poco insatisfecho con la insistencia del otro-.

- Nunca te había visto por aquí.

- Yo tampoco te había visto.

- Que raro -y ahora el frunció el ceño pero después sonrió afablemente- Yo siempre vengo aquí cuando me escapo de mis papás.

Por un breve instante Sasuke se preguntó si era muy correcto que hablase con aquel niño, porque en un par de ocasiones su madre le había dicho que para evitar meterse en líos no debía de juntarse con niños que causaran problemas y a él, eso de escapar de tus padres sonaba a algo que definitivamente podía ponerte en un buen problema; aunque aquella duda como vino se fue, ya que el hijo menor de Fugaku se encontraba más interesado en lo que acababa de ver.

Así, con algo de timidez, el pequeño Uchiha bajó levemente la mirada antes de hablar nuevamente.

- ¿D–Dónde aprendiste a lanzar así? -cuestionó con voz baja-.

El rubio inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a un lado, llevándose las manos tras la nuca, sonriendo nuevamente mientras apoyaba todo el peso de su cuerpo en el pie izquierdo.

- Mis papás me enseñaron ¡Ellos son los mejores'ttebayo!

Si Sasuke no se sintiera tan cohibido seguramente le habría dicho que su padre también era muy bueno, tanto que era el jefe del cuerpo de policía; pero en aquellos momentos el pequeño Uchiha se encontraba tratando de resolver algo más importante y es que era que no sabía cómo pedirle a aquel niño que acababa de conocer que le ayudase. Es decir, el rubio seguramente no se enojaría ¿Verdad? Porque parecía que estaba entrenando, por lo que seguramente no le importaría que se le uniera, así como tampoco debía de ser demasiada molestia que le diera algunos consejos para ayudarlo a mejorar su puntería. Sasuke realmente deseaba demostrarle a su padre que él también podía ser tan bueno como Itachi, así que sin duda alguna si tenía una pequeñita oportunidad de que alguien le ayudara, no iba a dejarla pasar, por más vergüenza que pudiera sentir.

- E... etto... ¿Pu... puedo practicar contigo?

El rubio se quedó observándolo en silencio unos segundos, como si no le hubiera escuchado bien, por lo que pensando que tal vez así había sido, Sasuke iba a volverle a preguntar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el otro niño soltó una risita alegre y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Así será más divertido, dattebayo!

Sasuke sonrió entonces también, sintiendo una calidez cosquillear en sus mejillas, encaminándose hacia el otro, dejando toda la inseguridad de lado.

El rubio había tenido totalmente la razón en que entrenar en conjunto sería más divertido, y aunque fue bastante claro que Sasuke no tenía la misma destreza que él, al de ojos azules pareció no importarle y en cambio, gustosamente comenzó a darle indicaciones sobre cómo mejorar su técnica. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, el tiempo se les había ido totalmente y el atardecer ya comenzaba, por lo cual, con algo de apuro, el pequeño Uchiha se apresuró a despedirse, agradeciéndole su ayuda y emprendiendo de regreso a casa lo más rápido que podía, esperando que no fuese a meterse en un lío, pero aunque eso pudiera suceder, aun así creía que habría valido la pena, pues había avanzado más en un solo día que lo que había logrado en semanas.

Desgraciadamente, casi cuando ya llegaba a su hogar, Sasuke cayó en cuenta que ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre a aquel niño. Pero no le preocupó demasiado, ya que estaba seguro de que iba a poder verlo nuevamente en el bosque, aunque tuviese que ir a diario para ver si tenía la suerte de que el rubio hubiese hecho otro pequeño escape de casa.

Al menos esos habían sido sus planes, pues un par de días después todo cambió.

Desde que había entrado a la Academia, Sasuke prefería aprovechar sus descansos para continuar practicando. Así pues, como acostumbraba hacer cada día, cuando llegó el momento del receso, se puso de pie con la intención de ir al área de tiro, ignorando como siempre a todos sus compañeros, a los cuales no les tenía demasiada estima, porque muchos de ellos tenían la costumbre de hablar de él a sus espaldas, incluso aunque el tipo de cosas que dijeran no fuesen del todo malas.

Mientras iba de camino hacia el campo de tiro, le tocó entonces justo la suerte de encontrarse a un grupito de esos compañeros que les gustaba cuchichear sobre los demás; normalmente habría seguido su camino sin prestarles atención, pero una de las niñas que estaban allí le dio un empujón mientras pasaba al lado suyo, intentando adelantarse a sus compañeras; nada feliz, el joven Uchiha no pudo evitar girarse hacia la niña que le había empujado, pero pronto ella quedó en segundo plano cuando se dio cuenta de que no muy lejos de allí estaba otro grupo de niños y, entre ellos, para su gran sorpresa se encontraba el rubio que había conocido hacía unos días. Momentos después Sasuke entonces también se apresuró a rodear a los compañeros que habían pasado a su lado para que no taparan su vista, dándose cuenta de que todos parecían emocionados por aquel grupito donde estaba el rubio.

Sasuke se hallaba bastante asombrado, pues no podía creer que el niño que conoció en el bosque también estudiara en la Academia y él no se hubiese dado cuenta hasta ahora, aunque sinceramente era posible que lo hubiese visto antes, pero sólo de manera superficial, sin prestarle la más mínima atención, como hacía con todos los demás alumnos que no eran de su clase, ya que ellos eran los únicos que identificaba por fuerza de costumbre, pues los veía todos los días.

- ¡Él siempre se ve tan genial! -dijo una de las niñas-.

- Ojala pudiéramos acércanos -comentó otra-.

- No, ellos son de otro grado, de seguro se enojan si les hablamos -dijo esta vez un niño-.

- Ah-ah ¡Pero es tan injusto! ¿De qué sirve que el hijo de Hokage-sama esté aquí si no podemos acercarnos?

Esta era la primera vez que Sasuke les escuchaba decir algo que de verdad parecía de importancia. Él sabía que el hijo del Hokage se encontraba estudiando en la Academia, sin embargo, esa era una de las cosas que no le interesaban lo suficiente como para ponerse a indagar más al respecto, pues estaba concentrado en otros asuntos. Pero ahora que la oportunidad se presentaba, quizás no estaría mal que por lo menos se tomará la molestia de ubicar al hijo del Hokage, pues así como Sasuke escuchaba hablar maravillas de su hermano, también escuchaba comentarios del tal Naruto Namikaze.

- Oye -llamó entonces a una niña que estaba a su lado, tocando ligeramente su hombro- ¿Sabes quién de ellos es Naruto?

La niña a la que había cuestionado lo miró por unos instantes con sus ojos azules bien abiertos de la sorpresa, parpadeando profusamente.

- ¿No conoces a Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun? -preguntó ella boquiabierta-.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose un poco avergonzando, pues obviamente parecía que aquello era una información tan importante que todo mundo debía saberla. Sin más qué hacer, negó con la cabeza, a lo que la niña arqueó las cejas, girándose hacia el grupo de niños, levantando apenas la mano para señalar algún punto hacia el frente con el dedo índice.

- Es él.

- ¿Cuál? -cuestionó nuevamente, porque no ubicaba en lo absoluto hacia donde estaba señalando ella-.

- El que trae la camisa naranja.

El misterio estaba resuelto, porque solo había un niño en aquel grupo que llevaba puesta una camisa naranja. Aquel niño también era rubio, de ojos azules y tenía las mejillas marcadas.

Y era también el mismo niño con el cual Sasuke había practicado hacía muy poco.

Aquel día el pequeño Uchiha se dio a la tarea de investigar más, por lo que de ese modo se enteró de que Naruto había ingresado un año antes de lo acostumbrado a la Academia, debido a que había mostrado tener tanto talento que no tuvo problemas en ser aceptado. Era el mejor de su clase y constantemente estaba sorprendiendo a los maestros tanto de buena como de mala manera, pues de vez en cuando causaba algún alboroto ya que le encantaba hacer bromas.

Sasuke entonces desistió de su idea de querer encontrarse nuevamente con él en el bosque, pues ahora que sabía que era el hijo del Hokage, podía entender a la perfección porque Naruto era mejor, ya que ¿Quién no sería bueno si el mismísimo Hokage le daba lecciones? Naruto seguramente iba a aburrirse tarde o temprano de él, ya que Sasuke no se encontraba a su nivel. Y aquello era triste, porque antes de saber cuál era su nombre, había pensado que Naruto y él podían convertirse en amigos, ya que realmente se había divertido mucho cuando practicaron juntos.

Aunque... aunque quizás no todo estaba perdido. Si Sasuke continuaba esforzándose con su entrenamiento y se hacía mejor, no solamente su padre iba a estar orgulloso, sino que además podría acercarse a Naruto sin problemas.

Porque si los dos estaban a la misma altura ¡El rubio no pensaría que Sasuke era una molestia! Y sin duda alguna iba a querer ser su amigo.

_**Continuara...**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Notitas informativas:

Para las personas que llegaron a leer Distintos Caminos, el fanfic va a continuar, pero necesito darle un buen repaso al anime y al manga desde el comienzo para poner las ideas en orden. Sin embargo, con todos los spoilers que me han dado del manga, es un hecho oficial que el fanfic continuara por un camino diferente. Les sugiero también que si tienen tiempo, vuelvan a leer Distintos Caminos de poquito en poquito, porque creo que ya a todos se nos olvidó de qué iba XD yo he comenzado a leerlo nuevamente (y cuantos errores de horrografía y gramaticales he encontrado, pero prometo que apenas tenga tiempo, comienzo a editarlo todo desde el comienzo). Así que mientras me re-informo y vuelvo a revivir ideas, pienso seguir con otros fanfics para llenar el tiempo de espera.

Ese es el objetivo de este fanfic, que en realidad será corto, pues está planeado para componerse del prólogo, 4 capítulos y un epilogo. También pensaba retomar Anuario (¿Alguien más se acuerda de ese fanfic? 9.9) pero ese es otro tema que debo pensar muy bien, porque a ese también le hace falta vuelva a leerlo y le haga varias correcciones.

En fin, yo me despido porque es muy tarde por aquí y muero de sueño. Como siempre, agradezco mucho a quienes hayan leído y espero vernos por allí en el siguiente capítulo que publique, aunque no esté del todo segura de qué fanfic será ese capítulo ñ.ñ

PS. ¿Qué Kushina y Mikoto eran las mejores amigas del universo entero y que es imposible que Sasuke y Naruto no se conocieran en todo ese tiempo? Pues para eso el fanfic es un AU y aquí Kushina y Mikoto no se dan ni la hora del día (bueno tampoco tan así, que no se odian, simplemente no son cercanas).

.:¤°— .**ČeĻeŋ M****ạ****rΐŋaİđεŋ**. "Si dos antiguos amantes pueden seguir siendo amigos, es porque aún continúan enamorados o en realidad nunca lo estuvieron._..._" —°¤:.


End file.
